Who'd Have Known
by Dfeard
Summary: Inspired by Lily Allen's 'Who'd Have Known'. Check out their first kiss ;


The low hum of the AC played like a white noise in contrast to the sound of various voices coming from the brightly lit screen, leaning against the wall of the common room. The ticking of the clock grew louder to Jeff's ears as his mind caught up to the time of the moment. Shifting his gaze from the commercials on the TV, to the clock on the far end of the wall, to the brunet leaning against the other end of the couch, the small blanket draped around his shorter form, the popcorn wobbling on the edge of his knee.

The blond let out a small chuckle fondly at Mr. Bleary before he picked up the bowl and patted the other's arm. He leaned over and pecked the brunet's forehead, his lips hovering over the other's ear.

"Nap time."

Standing up, he brushed off the crumbs off his legs, making a small reminder in the back of his mind to sweep up the mess later on. Bowls, wrappers, bottles and cans were picked with its' destination being the rubbish bin in the kitchen.

The brunet rubbed his eyes sleepily. His blanket pulled taut around his frame unconsciously as he stood up. With a dazed mind, he dragged himself up the steps, feeling light on his feet as his mind constantly drifted between the clouds and down on earth. His destination unknown, he was unaware where he was going until he fell onto a pile of soft duvets face-first. He took a deep breath. A familiar scent filled his senses and his mind slowly reminded him that it was the scent of the blonde's shampoo.

The sound of a door creaking open was somehow blurred. He could feel someone or something tugging him off of the soft pile. A small grumble slipped his lips as he clung onto the hill of duvets, refusing to let go. Familiarized with the chuckle, Nick hesitantly let go his grip on the pile and instantly stuck himself to the familiar golden-haired being, the owner of the force bringing him upwards momentarily before releasing him back under the ocean of softness and warmth, that didn't make him lose his grip on the other though.

Unable to untangle the arms that had wound around his neck, Jeff concluded into lying next to the brunet. Rumbles of thunder rolled around in the distance, up above outside. Jeff was glad that he didn't make the brunet move away to his own room.

"I don't like it."

The blonde buried his face in raven locks. "I know."

The blankets shifted as the brunet moved impossibly closer to the taller. "Make it go away." A warm hand placed itself on his back, rubbing in a comforting way.

"Forecast said it'll be sunny tomorrow. Want to go to the lake?" The blonde chuckled lightly as he felt the other nodding against his chest. "Great." He looked down to see the brunet staring at him with a dazed expression. Without a thought, he leaned down and kissed the disheveled brunet.

Soft lips brushed against slightly chapped lips. An overwhelming sense of contented relief filled the brunet as he pressed back lightly. It felt natural to do so. It was Jeff after all.

The blonde didn't think too much of it. It was simple. He liked Nick. He pulled back and smiled nervously at the other.

"You kissed me." The brunet murmured.

A sudden groan was heard that didn't belong to either of them. Across the room, their curly-haired friend chucked a pillow at them. "It's about time! Now, shut up and go to sleep. It's freaking 5 in the morning." His voice slowly drifted out to hush mumbles dissolving into snores.

The other two chuckled as they both drifted to sleep.

The sun filtered through the glass window panes and translucent cotton-white curtains. Within passing time, it shines brighter and the glow gets bigger, slowly threatening to wake the boys up with a direct flash in the eye.

A rough grunt passed the blond's lips as he swung an arm to cover his eyes. The shift of movement beside him didn't startle him, being too intoxicated with the last remnants of sleep but he did notice it. The blankets tangled around his hips a he turned sideways partially to block out the blinding light, partially to face the other figure. In their own accord, his fingers reached up to run once through soft raven locks. Used to seeing the hilarious state of the other's bed hair, he found it more endearing than funny, although he was still amused when the slowly waking brunet reached up to slap his hand away. A laugh threatened to bubble up his lungs when he swore he heard the shorter mumbling that he swears he is not wearing gel in his hair, leave it alone.

Soft tremors shook his body but he was not the source of it, instead they belonged to the familiar blond laying in front of him. In some strange way, the shaking motion was comforting until his consciousness crept in along with his purposeful thoughts and mind; he realized that the taller was laughing _at_ him. In a sleepy, fuzzily-made, choice of movement (his consciousness still taking its sweet time to creep in), he decided to pap his palm onto the unsuspecting blond's face, kindly asking him to shut the fuck up; glad that the action was effective.

Blonde locks swept over brown eyes as he shook his head in amusement, gently removing the palm from his face, tangling his fingers with the brunet's instead. "Morning, baby…" The words escaped without a thought to his brain. He heard a foreign chuckled somewhere from the room. Bleary eyes looked over to the looming figure standing over his bed.

"…Baby? Dude, you're so cheesy that I'm questioning your gender."

The hand that wasn't tangled sought out for another pillow to throw at the figure. Mission accomplished. "Go away, David."

"Just so you know all the warblers are screaming hallelujah that you two have _finally_ come to your senses."

The words barely filtered through Jeff's ears, let alone his brain. He waved his hand dismissively in some awkward wave.


End file.
